


Свидание вслепую

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Magic School, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: По статистике, один из десяти парней — гей. В среднем на одном курсе Хогвартса — двадцать парней. Mathematical!





	Свидание вслепую

**Author's Note:**

> Хогвартс времён УА. В центре внимания старшие курсы.
> 
> **АХТУНГ1**: В работе присутствуют гомеопатические дозы насилия (драки), нестрашная второстепенная ОЖП (архетип — Фея-крёстная) и ни одной смерти. Сами в шоке, да.  
**АХТУНГ2**: В работе присутствует сильно авторский юмор. Если вам будет не смешно — я предупреждал.  
**АХТУНГ3**: Все персонажи, задействованные в сценах сексуального характера, совершеннолетние. Как так? А вот так!
> 
> Авторы посвящают работу автору vitanga, чьё прекрасное раскрытие персонажа Эдриана Пьюси подтолкнуло к созданию этой работы.

В библиотеке никогда не бывало тихо, если пойти туда с близнецами.  
Ну разве что ночью.  
В Запретной секции.  
А днём громкий шёпот раздражал мадам Пинс и бесконечно смешил Эмили.  
— ...А вот ещё вариант. Большие зубы и уши указывают на явно тролльское происхождение. Пропорциональная в сравнении с телом голова — на великанское. Однако и те, и другие боятся полётов. Если учесть опять же большие уши и ещё чуть зеленоватую кожу, то можно подумать на корнуэльских пикси…  
— Они же крохотные! Как ты себе представляешь гибридизацию великана и пикси? — перебил брата Джордж.  
— Вот поэтому я и склоняюсь к троллям. Они меньше, а отдельные виды даже не сильно больше человека.  
— Есть только один способ узнать, — заметил Джордж. И оба уставились на Эмили, которая хохотала без перерыва, с трудом удерживаясь в рамках допустимого в библиотеке уровня шума.  
— Эм, ты учишься с Флинтом на одном факультете. Надо проверить, какой у него член, — авторитетно заключил Фред.  
Эмили поперхнулась и выпучила глаза.  
— Чего?  
— Ну смотри. У троллей он крооохотный, — Джордж показал пальцами насколько. — Если у Флинта пропорции соответствуют, значит, он точно потомок тролля и пикси.  
Теперь ржали все трое.  
— Я не буду этого делать. Этот Флинт, он…  
— А НУ, ВОН!  
Взгляд библиотекарши метал молнии, и ребята поспешили убраться подальше.

***

Джордж рассуждал о новом наборе «Пэдлмор Юнайтед», и Эмили стало скучно. Она любила смотреть квиддич, любила поиграть с парнями на досуге — хотя в слизеринскую команду девочек всё равно не брали, — но говорить о квиддиче ещё и за обедом… Нет, спасибо.  
Фред сидел рядом с братом, делал вид, что прислушивается, и болтал вилкой с насаженной на неё сарделькой. Этот близнец явно витал в облаках.  
Мимо прошли парни с её факультета: Флинт, Деррек, Монтегю, Пьюси — основной состав квиддичной команды. Здоровые лбы, занявшие весь проход между столами. Пьюси даже задел Фреда, и непонятно, специально или просто не вписался.  
Фред встрепенулся и обернулся. Пьюси, конечно же, в его сторону и не посмотрел и даже не подумал извиниться.  
Но что это?..  
Эмили проследила за взглядом Фреда.  
Если ей не показалось, то смотрел он на…

***

— Кхм. Я пройду? — Эдриан Пьюси был слизеринцем. А это значит, что своих он не трогал. И если в потайном коридоре он столкнётся с крестницей декана, то, разумеется, будет вежлив как чёрт.  
Эмили Спирс повернулась и упёрлась плечом в стену. Теперь она занимала две трети и без того экстремально узкого прохода.  
Окинула задумчивым взглядом фигуру Пьюси.  
— Скажи мне, Эд… Тебе девочки нравятся?  
Эмили всегда была странноватой. Она выросла среди магглов, что для Слизерина в принципе нечастое явление. А ещё она любила задавать провокационные вопросы.  
Эдриан предпочитал встречаться с ней на квиддичном поле. Девчонок, конечно, не брали в команду, но вот поиграть вне тренировок приходили многие, она в том числе. Главный плюс квиддича — тебе практически некогда говорить.  
— Ну… Э… Да? — при других обстоятельствах Эдриан ответил бы, не колеблясь. Но просто сами подумайте: потайной коридор, он наедине с, мать её, крестницей декана, которая спрашивает, нравятся ли ему девочки. Всё это могло кончиться очень стрёмно.  
— Я слышу неуверенность. Так да или нет? — глаза Эмили подозрительно сощурились.  
— А тебе зачем? — вывернулся Эдриан. Он надеялся выиграть время и… сбежать куда-нибудь отсюда. Чем дальше, тем лучше.  
— Да так… Есть тут кое-кто, кому ты нравишься, — огорошила девчонка.  
— Не интересует, — ответил Эдриан быстрее, чем понял, что сморозил. И чуть не схватился за голову: если Эмили имела в виду себя, то сейчас обидится и жизнь Эдриана с этого момента станет очень и очень тяжкой.  
— Ты даже не спросил, кто это, — издевательски усмехнулась Эм. Судя по горящим глазам, речь шла всё же не о ней. Эдриан немного выдохнул.  
Он молчал не меньше минуты, прежде чем спросить:  
— Кто?  
Эмили хитро улыбнулась.  
— Да так… С Гриффиндора кое-кто.  
Эд фыркнул.  
— Ну вот видишь. Я был прав. Не интересует, — довольно заключил он. Ещё чего не хватало! Встречаться с грифферкой.  
— Ну-ну, — улыбаясь ещё шире, покивала Эмили.  
А потом просто развернулась и ушла.  
Хрен их разберёшь, этих девчонок.

***

За завтраком Эдриан сосредоточенно жевал и изучал грифферский стол. Рядом Флинт зудел, как его бесит грифферский капитан и его схемы, потом перескакивал на свои собственные схемы, которые надо будет отработать на тренировке в четверг.  
— Э, ты меня слушаешь вообще? — на Флинта Эдриан обратил внимание только потому, что тот махнул рукой прямо перед его носом. — Чего ты на грифферов пялишься?  
— Да так… — не сводя взгляда с того стола, протянул Эдриан. — Вот скажи, какие из грифферских девчонок, по-твоему, симпатичные?  
Если б Флинт в этот момент что-то жевал или пил, он бы поперхнулся.  
— Кхэ. Ну и вопросики… — протянул он с кривой усмешкой.  
— Ну чисто теоретически?  
Флинт почесал в голове.  
— Да вроде эти, которые у них в команде, ничего такие. Все три.  
— А остальные? — Эдриан продолжал есть, не глядя, что именно берёт из тарелки. Даже зацепил лист лаврушки и долго кашлял, пытаясь его выплюнуть.  
— А кто у них там ещё есть?  
Теперь Эдриан таки перевёл взгляд на приятеля.  
— Ну ты даёшь, Флинт! Ты серьёзно ни о чём, кроме квиддича, не думаешь, да?  
— А о чём ещё-то надо? — осклабился Флинт.  
Эдриан только покачал головой и снова уставился на стол Гриффиндора, хаотично выцепляя взглядом то одну, то другую девчонку и пытаясь абстрактно поразмышлять о том, считает ли он её привлекательной.  
— А ты чего этим вопросом задался-то вообще? — полюбопытствовал Флинт.  
— Да вот мне тут Эм сказала, что я кому-то из грифферов нравлюсь. Смотрю, думаю, — вздохнул Эдриан. Девчонки на Гриффиндоре учились прикольные такие, уж явно посимпатичнее половины девчонок со Слизерина. Но что-то ни одна его внимание не привлекла.  
Флинт выпучил свои и без того выпученные глаза.  
— А она-то откуда знает?  
— Ну она же встречается с этим, одним из их загонщиков, с рыжим. Грифферы к ней неплохо относятся, да и вообще… Ну ты знаешь. У девчонок свои каналы. Практически шпионская сеть.  
— Блин, ну чё… Поздравляю, — Эдриан поморщился — Флинт как следует приложил его ладонью по спине. Так себе ободряющий жест.  
— Да с чем тут поздравлять-то? Я даже не знаю, о ком речь.  
— Так спроси, — пожал плечами Флинт, возвращаясь к своей тарелке. Блюду. Тазику. Капитан команды Слизерин жрал в три горла и сроду как не в себя. Эдриана бы от такого количества еды уже стошнило.  
— Ты же знаешь Эм. Пока сама не захочет, не скажет, — тоскливо выдохнул Эдриан. Ему было ужасно любопытно, кого же сокурсница имела в виду.  
— Ага, — кивнул Флинт. И добавил с гордостью: — Слизеринка.  
— Ладно, пошли уже. Не хочу на Зелья опоздать, — бросил бесполезное созерцание грифферского стола Эдриан. Никто из гриффиндорок в его сторону всё равно не смотрел, и вычислить тайную воздыхательницу не представлялось возможным.  
— Угу, — ускорив движения ложкой, кивнул Флинт. В два счёта вычерпав в себя остатки каши, он захватил со стола по паре яблок и кексов и всё скинул в свои бездонные карманы. Сумки у обоих были с собой, так что Флинт, махнув рукой на прощание, двинулся на Трансфигурацию, а Эдриан — в родные подземелья.

***

Ещё одно место, кроме поля, где Эдриану нравилось оказываться с Эм, это один общий стол на Зельях. Потому что в Зельях он не понимал ни черта, а вот Эмили крёстный, наверное, обучал зельеварским премудростям каждое лето, и в перерывах между занятиями, и по вечерам…  
Эдриан помнил свою реакцию, когда Эмили как-то обронила, что каждое лето проводит у крёстного две недели. Почему-то представился Снейп в своей обычной строгой чёрной мантии с розовым передничком поверх, в прихватках, встречающий крестницу с огромным вишнёвым пирогом.  
Нет, это, конечно, бред. Но у Эдриана фантазия отказывала, когда он пытался совместить в своей голове Снейпа и летние каникулы с крестницей-подростком.  
Как бы то ни было, весь курс знал, что получить местечко рядом с Эм на Зельях — это гарантированная «Превосходно» за урок. Эдриан забил себе это право ещё в конце четвёртого курса, выстояв в неравной борьбе против Деррека и Боула. Однако в свете недавних событий он начинал этого соседства побаиваться.  
Как оказалось, не зря.  
Темой урока было Волчье противоядие. Ужасно сложное в приготовлении зелье с длиннющим списком ингредиентов, противопоказаний и восклицательными знаками из класса «Перепутаешь что-то в этом пункте — и пиздец!» в каждой второй строчке. Эдриан был серьёзно уверен, что этого зелья нет в стандартной программе для пятого курса. Успокаивало лишь то, с каким уверенным видом соседка по парте закатала рукава и взялась за первый мешочек с травами.  
Всё было относительно просто: Эмили поручала Эдриану нарезать какие-то ингредиенты, давая чёткие указания, что, как, в каком количестве и каким образом лучше делать, а он послушно выполнял, думая о своём. Залюбовавшись красивой синеватой дымкой, поплывшей от их котла, Эдриан совершенно расслабился и перестал ждать подвоха.  
Тут его и поймали.  
— Ты так и не ответил. Так что я предположу, — повернулась к нему Эм, снова разглядывая своими прищуренными глазками так, будто изучает какое-то интересное животное. — Тебе нравятся парни?  
Эдриан закашлялся, чем привлёк внимание пары соседних столов. Жестом показав, что всё в норме, обернулся обратно.  
— Нет! — громким шёпотом прошипел он. Ещё не хватало, чтобы о нём пошли такие слухи.  
— Точно-точно? — взгляд у Эмили был хииитрый. Нехороший взгляд. Прям пугающий.  
— Точно, — зло повторил Эдриан.  
— А если проверить?..  
Руку на своей ширинке Эдриан заметил не сразу — так бешено крутились шарики-ролики в его голове, ищущие нормальный выход из происходящего.  
— С ума сошла? Снейп меня уроет, если увидит! — голос Эдриана упал до почти неразличимого писка, пока он сбрасывал с себя нахальную девчачью лапку.  
— Ага… Ну ясно-ясно, — Эмили отвернулась с довольным видом. Что уж там ей было «ясно», Эдриан не знал.  
— Ясно ей там что-то, — проворчал Эдриан себе под нос. — Даже не сказала, о ком речь, а уже «ясно».  
— Опа, — Эм резко повернулась и, уперевшись локтем в стол, с победным выражением лица уставилась на Эдриана. — Значит, всё-таки интересует.  
Эдриан закатил глаза. Ну конечно, ему интересно! А кому бы не было?  
Эмили выглядела довольной, как наевшаяся сметаны миссис Норрис. Эдриан решил воспользоваться её хорошим настроением.  
— Так ты скажешь, кто это? — шёпотом попросил он.  
— Неа, — отвернулась назад к котлу Эмили. И преувеличенно громко заметила: — Похоже, всё готово.  
До конца занятия оставалось ещё пятнадцать минут, и большинство студентов лихорадочно досыпали в свои котлы то, что забыли добавить или они думали, что забыли.  
Профессор Снейп подошёл к их столу, одним своим приближением уже лишив Эдриана возможности продолжить допрос. Зельевар заглянул в котёл, где чуть побулькивало идеально соответствующее описанию в учебнике Волчье противоядие, чопорно кивнул и черканул в журнале какую-то отметку. «Превосходно», скорее всего.  
— Поставьте подписанные пузырьки мне на стол и можете быть свободны, — бросил через плечо Снейп, отходя к менее удачливым студентам.  
Однажды Эдриан, честное слово, даже видел, как Снейп, взглянув на их с Эмили зелье — безупречное, разумеется, — улыбнулся. Но никто ему не поверил.  
Эмили убежала быстрее ветра и тут же растворилась в коридорах. Эдриан понятия не имел, куда она пропала до следующего урока.  
Пришлось смириться с продолжающим его терзать неведением.

***

Это был вторник. Вторник, когда Эм поймала Эдриана в пустом кабинете.  
На самом деле, конечно, она его не ловила. Просто Эдриан прогуливал Прорицания и решил отсидеться в заброшенном классе ЗОТИ. Оказалось, не он один.  
— Достали эти Прорицания, да? — понимающе покивала Эмили, когда Эдриан крадучись заглянул в кабинет. Девчонка сидела на парте, грызла яблоко и болтала ногами. Эдриан обречённо вздохнул. Искать новое убежище ему не хотелось. У пятых курсов сейчас ни одного окна, так что любой преподаватель, заметив Эдриана в коридорах, снимет с него баллы и донесёт декану. Не то чтобы Снейп так уж сильно карал своих студентов за прогулы… Но он читал нотации. Нотации об облике порядочного слизеринца, который если уж решил нарушать правила, то ни в коем случае не должен попасться. Эдриан ненавидел эти нотации.  
Скинув сумку на соседний стол, Эдриан уселся за одну из парт и достал сочинение по Травологии. Там ещё была пара мест, где он хотел кое-что дописать.  
Эмили меж тем достала палочку и наколдовала жёлтых канареек. Канарейки трепетали крылышками где-то под потолком и жутко отвлекали своим щебетом. Но Эдриан терпел.  
Эм доела яблоко и произнесла в пустоту:  
— Могу устроить вам свиданку.  
Эдриан удивился. Но не теме и не резкому переходу.  
— Кхм. Но я ведь так до сих пор и не знаю, кто это, — осторожно заметил он. Как вообще можно устраивать свидание вслепую… в Хогвартсе? Тут же все всех знают.  
Эмили пожала плечами.  
— Нет так нет.  
— Э, погоди, — запротестовал Эдриан и отложил перо. — Ладно. Не хочешь называть имя — окей. Скажи хоть… это же не совсем тролль, да?  
Эмили фыркнула.  
— Ты где на Гриффиндоре видел троллей? Ну не считая этого их Долгопупса, конечно…  
Да, страшненьких Эдриан среди грифферов не видел. Успел уже за эти дни изучить девчонок с их факультета вдоль и поперёк.  
— Ну… ну… — Эдриан мучительно соображал, что делать. С одной стороны, ни одна из гриффиндорок ему не нравилась, с другой — если девчонка окажется реально симпатичной, можно повстречаться с ней хотя бы ради того, чтобы было чем похвастать. А то даже Флинт умудрился кого-то подцепить. Имени не называл, зато про «шикарную задницу» Эдриан слышал уже как минимум дважды. И это Флинт! Даже с точки зрения Эдриана, его друга, Флинт был редкостным некрасавцем. Эдриан-то точно не хуже!  
— Хорошо, — решился он. — Можешь устроить нам встречу.  
Эмили посмотрела на него с состраданием.  
— Его Величество согласен? — ядовито спросила она, щурясь.  
Эдриан страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Пожалуйста, можешь устроить нам… свидание?  
— Окей, — легко согласилась Эм, что ничуть не вязалось со всем её предыдущим поведением. Затем девчонка спрыгнула со стола и подошла к Эдриану. — Только с одним условием.  
Эдриан возмутился.  
— Ещё и условия? Да я до сих пор не знаю…  
— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — перебила Эм. — Я должна точно знать, что ты не собираешься просто покрутить с девчонкой ради своего… как это там называется?.. мужского эго. Что ты соглашаешься, потому что тебе действительно интересно было бы попробовать завести отношения. Потому что _там_ всё серьёзно.  
— Но ты не спрашивала об этом, — возразил Эдриан.  
— Да. Я спрашивала, нравятся ли тебе девочки. Так что если тебе нужна обычная ширма, лучше сразу нет, — Эмили наклонилась прямо над эдриановым сочинением по Травологии, цепляя распущенными волосами непросохшие строчки. Взгляд у неё теперь был совсем серьёзным.  
Эдриан молча смотрел. Потом выдохнул — и как в омут с головой:  
— Тыправамненравятсяпарни, — протараторил он скороговоркой и зажмурился.  
— Окей. Значит, в субботу в пять в кафешке «У мадам Паддифут». Это в Хогсмиде, — уточнила зачем-то Эм. Эдриан осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, затем второй.  
— Постой, но разве…  
— Я никогда не говорила, что это девочка, — усмехнулась Эм. И вышла из класса.  
Простонав что-то нецензурное, Эдриан упал на недописанное сочинение.

***

За завтраком Эдриан сосредоточенно жевал и изучал грифферский стол. Рядом Флинт, как обычно, зудел о том, как его бесит грифферский капитан и его схемы.  
— Так. Ты опять? — возмутился Флинт и, дёрнув Эдриана за уши, повернул его лицом к себе. Эдриан вывернулся и упрямо уставился на тот злополучный стол. — Что, снова Эм воду мутит? — догадался Флинт. Он вообще был на удивление догадливым во всём, что не касается учёбы.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Эдриан.  
— Назвала имя? — собрался Флинт.  
— Нет, — так же лаконично отверг предположение Эдриан, продолжая вслепую жевать.  
— Тогда чего ты там изучаешь? Пытаешься опознать свою поклонницу по тайному знаку? — Флинт тоже уставился на грифферский стол.  
— Ага, «поклонницу»… Поклонника, — флегматично уронил Эдриан.  
Флинт, когда до него дошло, так и взвился.  
— Ты серьёзно? — набычился он, склоняясь над Эдрианом.  
— Да, — не поворачиваясь, кивнул Эдриан.  
— Ну и пиздеееец, — поражённо выдохнул Флинт, посмотрев на грифферский стол с удвоенным вниманием.  
— Да, — не стал отрицать Эдриан.

***

— Так, мужики! У меня для вас объявление, — зычно гаркнул Флинт, собрав команду после тренировки. — Как вы знаете, в понедельник у нас тренировка сразу перед грифферами, — команда согласно заугукала, пока не понимая, к чему ведёт капитан. — Так вот, мужики… Уходить будем на десять минут раньше. И чтобы в семь часов ни одной слизеринской рожи в раздевалке уже не было, ясно?  
У парней повытягивались лица. У всех, кроме Эдриана.  
Флинт тут же подтвердил его догадки:  
— Разведка доложила, что к грифферам… опасно поворачиваться спиной.  
— Чего? — прогудел тугодум Монтегю.  
— Я говорю, — обманчиво ласковым голосом начал Флинт, — если не хочешь обнаружить в своей заднице чужой член, в семь часов тебя в раздевалке быть не должно! — уже рявкнул он Грэхэму в лицо. Грэх поморщился — похоже, эмоциональный крик подкрепили слюни, летящие изо рта капитана.  
Тут дошло до всей команды.  
— Погоди-погоди… — задёргался Малфой. Неудивительно — этот тонкокостный блондинчик вообще на девку похож. Ему в такой ситуации страшнее всего оказаться, поди. — Хочешь сказать, среди грифферов эти… — Малфой скривился, — педики есть?  
— Есть, — веско ответил Флинт.  
Больше вопросов ни у кого не было. Пребывая в тихом ахуе, команда покинула раздевалку.

***

— В субботу в пять «У мадам Паддифут», — без привет-как дела заявила Эмили, плюхаясь на лавку рядом с Фредом.  
— Не понял, — честно признался он. Мысли у него вообще были заняты сплошными формулами к их с Джорджем новому проекту — пока ещё тайному.  
— Я договорилась. В субботу в пять у тебя свидание. В кафешке «У мадам Паддифут», — с гордым видом ответила Эмили. И тут же сунула нос в его записи.  
Фред отодвинул пергаменты в сторону, переваривая услышанное.  
— Зачем? — из всего вороха вопросов, крутившихся в голове, этот выпал первым.  
— Затем, что пора и тебе устроить личную жизнь, — безапеляционно заметила Эмили и, бросив попытки подглядеть в его записи, поднялась из-за стола.  
— А с кем?  
— Сюрприз, — улыбнулась Эм и двинулась к выходу из класса.  
Фред, опомнившись, попытался возразить:  
— Вообще-то, могла бы сначала спросить…  
— Не волнуйся, ему тоже нравятся парни, — кинула через плечо Эм. Повернула голову, показала язык — и была такова.  
Фред расхохотался. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, что его секрет кто-то узнает раньше Джорджа!

***

Фред, в общем-то, не имел ничего против девушки своего брата. Эм была прикольной, объективно симпатичной, одинаково разбиралась в квиддиче и в Зельеварении — ужасно полезно для их маленького кружка шалопаев-изобретателей. Вот только временами она была уж слишком… «с прибабахом».  
Джордж, конечно, тащился. Ну где ещё найдёшь девчонку, которая попрётся с тобой из слизеринских подземелий ночью в Хогсмид по тайному коридору или притащит в больничное крыло, где ты застрял на полторы недели, пирожные с кухни, какие никогда не подают к общему столу? К тому же, судя по некоторым намёкам и хитрому подмигиванию, «Эмили-без-тормозов» распространялось и на секс, что не могло не радовать нормального парня.  
Нормального, да.  
Фред скривился.  
От слизеринцев всё равно можно ждать чего угодно. Да и от братца, кстати, тоже. Возможно, они с Эм решили его подколоть и пригласили кого-нибудь жуткого типа Монтегю. Возможно, тот, кого позвали, струсит и не придёт. Возможно…  
Всеми этими прекрасными вещами Фред объяснял себе, почему в субботу в четыре тридцать он сидел в кафешке «У мадам Паддифут» в компании Кэти Белл.  
Кэти была выбрана волей слепого случая, иначе говоря — считалочкой, — из трёх гриффиндорских охотниц. Фред много общался с девчонками на своём и соседних факультетах, но доверял только тем, кто был в команде. Они и так постоянно подшучивали друг над другом, да и общая раздевалка с душевой, куда вечно кто-то вламывался невовремя, здорово сближали. Всегда можно было сделать вид, что это дружеские посиделки.  
Фред нарочно сел лицом ко входу, чтобы сразу видеть новых посетителей. Местечко специфическое, сюда приходят только влюблённые парочки. Даже Кэти поморщилась, когда услышала. Но согласилась. Может быть, Фред погорячился, позвав её, — возможно, тут всё не так платонически, как хотелось бы. Но об этом он подумает позже.  
А сейчас его цель — парни-одиночки, тревожно оглядывающие зал.  
Вот, например, как Эдриан Пьюси, битых три минуты торчащий у входа.  
Пару раз летом близнецы мотались в Лондон — в гости к Эм. Её предки-археологи вечно пропадали в каких-то заграничных командировках в экзотических странах, так что Эмили подолгу торчала дома одна. Частью спасал Снейп (как вообще Снейп может кого-то спасать?!), частью — редкие приезды друзей. Прикрывал близнецов папа, потому что возвращались они всегда с подарками — каким-нибудь простеньким маггловским хламом из гаража папаши Эм. Уизли-самый-самый-старший приходил от этих вещичек в восторг. Так что ребята вовсю наслаждались свободой, ночным Лондоном и маггловскими развлечениями. Первым было пшеничное нефильтрованное пиво. Обязательной частью этого развлечения было задурить продавцу голову, чтобы им продали спиртное. Ещё Фреду понравился телевизор. Он был почти магическим, хотя Эмили пыталась объяснить его действие через электрический ток, оптические эффекты и прочую маггловскую муру. Фред иногда торчал перед телеком, пока парочка без-тормозила в родительской спальне. Больше всего Фреду нравились мультики.  
И сейчас, как часто это бывает в мультиках, у Фреда в голове зажглась лампочка. Потому что он понял.  
Пьюси столкнулся с ним взглядами и прямо-таки видимо запаниковал. Фред быстро достроил логическую цепочку: Пьюси наверняка не ожидал встретить тут знакомых и испугался, что Фред разболтает всей школе, что он встречался здесь с парнем. Кэти вывела Фреда из-под подозрения, так что Пьюси, разумеется, решил, что Уизли тут на каком-то другом свидании. Хотя, вообще-то, они должны быть на одном.  
Пьюси вышел из кафешки спиной вперёд. Похоже, он был слишком шокирован, чтобы отдавать себе отчёт в собственных действиях.  
— Ммм, прости, Кэти, мне… мне нужно выйти, — пробормотал Фред. Признаться, он даже не помнил, о чём они только что говорили — всё затмило фантастическое открытие.  
Пьюси он нагнал через пару домов и тут же затянул его в проулок. Слизеринец уставился на Фреда как великан на новые ворота, а затем попытался вырваться.  
— Суббота в пять? Это ты? — крепко вцепившись ему в ворот, спросил Фред и вгляделся в лицо.  
— Что? Ты о чём? — то ли и впрямь не понял, то ли надел маску дурачка Пьюси.  
— Эмили. В субботу в пять в кафе «У мадам Паддифут». Это ты? — терпеливо пояснил Фред. Ничего лишнего он не сказал, но если Пьюси — тот самый, то он поймёт.  
Судя по расширившимся зрачкам, Пьюси — тот самый.  
— А ты — это… Вот чёрт! — ругнулся он и всё-таки вырвался из ослабшей хватки. Потёр шею. С вызовом посмотрел на Фреда.  
— Блин, она сказала, это будет тот, кому я нравлюсь. А ты, похоже, понятия не имел, кто придёт, да? — спросил он во внезапном приливе догадливости.  
«Вот коза! — восхитился Фред. — Десять очков Слизерину!»  
— Ну, строго говоря… — протянул Фред и смущённо почесал бровь.  
— Так, не понял… — нахмурился Пьюси. — Если она сказала правду, то какого чёрта там с тобой сидела эта… светленькая ваша?  
«Оу, кажется, меня уже ревнуют!» — мысленно умилился Фред.  
— Эм не сказала, кто придёт. И я понятия не имею, как она вообще догадалась, что я по парням, — ответил он тем не менее вслух. — Так что я решил…  
— …подстраховаться, — закончили они в унисон.  
Пьюси покачал головой.  
— А я-то, дурак наивный, один пришёл, без прикрытия.  
— Вот и хорошо. Иначе мы бы друг друга не признали, — заметил Фред. Пьюси упорно не смотрел ему выше шеи и на щеках у него играл слишком яркий румянец. Хотя сегодня, конечно, морозно.  
Пару минут они молча стояли друг напротив друга в глухом проулке между тесно стоящими домами.  
— Ну так я пойду, что ли? — неуверенно глянул-таки ему в лицо Пьюси.  
— Куда? — удивился Фред.  
— Обратно, в замок. Тебя-то там девушка ждёт, — язвительно напомнил ему слизеринец. Фред, если честно, уже и забыл про Кэти.  
— Постой, — Фред придержал всерьёз собравшегося уйти Пьюси за рукав. — Как-то всё… странно. То есть…  
— Да не вопрос вообще, я понял, — поднял руки Пьюси. — Мы оба ждали совсем не этого. Всё в норме.  
— Да стой ты уже! — пришлось прижать Пьюси к стене, хоть это и было опасно — проулок был глубокий, но с главной улицы просматривался отлично. — Эм сказала правду. Ты мне нравишься.  
Пьюси, который было снова задёргался, замер и недовольно уставился на Фреда.  
— Рад за тебя. А теперь отпусти — мне _  
**не**  
_ нравится, когда меня прижимают к стене.  
— Правда? — Фред позволил себе лёгкую усмешку. — А так? — если до этого он держал Пьюси локтем в районе груди, то теперь прижался всем телом. Как он и подозревал, реакция у обоих была совершенно однозначная.  
— По-моему, тут всё ясно, — уже в открытую усмехнулся Фред.  
— Нет, ну вы на них посмотрите! И этому теперь «ясно»! — взвился Пьюси. — Мне самому ещё нихрена непонятно, а вы ужемрмгхм…  
Поскольку Фреду надоело препираться, он пресёк все возражения простым и старым, как мир, способом.  
Пьюси, судя по всему, способ понравился. Потому что на поцелуй он ответил, и даже очень горячо.  
Фред совсем потерял счёт времени и не знал, как долго они целовались, когда Пьюси, тяжело дыша, первым отстранился.  
— Не то чтобы меня это радовало, но тебя там всё-таки ждут, — напомнил он. Чёрт подери, Фред постоянно забывал про Кэти!  
— Может, я просто извинюсь перед ней и уйду?.. — в порыве бешеного вдохновения предложил Фред.  
— Нет уж, — Пьюси мотнул головой. — Это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Не знаю, как ты, а я пока не собираюсь ставить всю школу в известность об… об этом, — неловко закончил он.  
Фред задумался. Отступил.  
— Тогда в следующую субботу — то же время, то же место? — усмехнувшись, внёс он новое предложение.  
Пьюси скривился.  
— Давай лучше не там. Как-то уж слишком…  
— …слащаво, — закончил за него Фред. Его это тоже раздражало.  
Пьюси хмыкнул каким-то своим мыслям, но не поделился.  
— Тогда в «Кабаньей голове»? — соригинальничал Фред. И тут же начал оправдываться: — Ну а что, народу там мало, никого лишнего, хогвартских практически не бывает…  
— Неужели хорошие гриффиндорские мальчики ходят по таким местам? — театрально удивился Пьюси.  
— Хорошие — нет. А я-то тут при чём? — оскалился Фред. Пьюси подхватил его ухмылку.  
— Ладно. Тогда договорились. Через неделю.  
— Да, — Фред, снова — уже в который раз — придержав Пьюси за рукав, мазнул губами по уголку его губ. И первым вышел из проулка.  
Ему предстояло провести ещё от часа до двух с Кэти в пропахшей розовой водой и засыпанной конфетти кафешке.  
Фред со всё возрастающим воодушевлением думал о свидании, которое пройдёт в кто-бы-мог-подумать «Кабаньей голове».

***

За завтраком Эдриан сосредоточенно жевал и изучал грифферский стол. Рядом Флинт — ну вы догадайтесь! — зудел о том, как его бесит грифферский капитан и его схемы.  
Да, это определённо становилось традицией.  
Правда, на этот раз Эдриан смотрел в одну совершенно конкретную точку. И Фред Уизли, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся. Эдриан отстранённо улыбнулся в ответ, хотя Фред уже снова смотрел на младшего братца.  
Флинт замолчал, сообразив, что его приятель, по своему обыкновению, совершенно не слушает и занят дурацкими размышлениями о грифферах.  
Флинт решил подлить масла в огонь.  
— Ну что, вытряс из Эм имя? — заговорщическим шёпотом спросил он.  
— Чего? — отвлёкся-таки на него Эдриан.  
— Я говорю, ты узнал, кто у нас на мужские задницы смотрит чаще, чем на девок?  
Эдриан с каким-то болезненным любопытством начал изучать лицо Флинта.  
То, что случилось в субботу, окончательно подтвердило его давние подозрения в отношении самого себя. При мысли о том поцелуе (поцелуях!) ёкало сердце, хотелось повторения и даже, возможно, чего-то ещё. Настроение было убийственно храбрым. Просто море по колено.  
— А если это я? — спросил Эдриан, жадно ловя глазами реакцию.  
Флинт заржал.  
— Ага, конечно. Стал бы я в один душ с таким извращенцем ходить, — сказал он и пихнул Эдриана под локоть. Ну типа, «мы же с тобой оба понимаем, что это бред».  
— Думаешь, если бы мне нравились парни, я бы представлял для тебя угрозу? — скептически вскинул брови Эдриан.  
— Да нет, конечно, — признал Флинт. — Куда тебе, ты же весишь на тридцать фунтов меньше меня. Я тебя одной левой, — захохотал он и прижал голову Эдриана к столу. Это была обычная шутка в его понимании.  
Эдриан выкрутился.  
— Я серьёзно, Флинт. Ты бы продолжал дружить со мной?  
Эдриан не мог предсказать ответ. Он знал, насколько Флинт нетерпим к таким отношениям, но знал также, что других настолько близких друзей у Флинта нет. Можно сказать, Эдриан — его лучший друг. Так что же перевесит?..  
— Кончай, Эд. Всё это херня и не имеет значения. Ты же нормальный.  
Наверное, Флинт уже понимал, к чему идёт разговор. Ему просто совершенно это не нравилось, и он хотел, чтобы Эдриан точно так же шутливо пихнул его кулаком и сказал: «Конечно, Марк. Я просто прикалываюсь».  
Эдриан сказал:  
— Нет, Марк. Мне нравятся парни.  
Всё эти дурацкие поцелуи. От них у Эдриана напрочь отключился инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Пиздишь, — Флинт прищурился.  
— Нет.  
— Прочь пошёл, — процедил сквозь свои здоровые зубы Флинт.  
Эдриан подумал, что, наверное, совершил большую ошибку.  
— Погоди, дай я объясню…  
— РУКИ НАХУЙ УБРАЛ, ПЕДИК! — заорал Флинт, отодвигаясь от Эдриана по лавке. В зале стало очень тихо.  
Эдриан видел, как на них оборачиваются. Видел, как меняются многие лица, когда студенты видят бешеного Флинта. Когда понимают, что это не очередная шутка. Когда понимают, что он…  
— Ну спасибо, дружище, — едва сдерживая гнев, выдавил Эдриан и, прихватив сумку, вылез из-за стола.  
Он шёл по притихшему залу к выходу мимо ребят со своего факультета и видел, чем ему обернётся сегодняшняя откровенность. Он с трудом заставил себя держать спину прямо и не ускорять шаг.  
Как только Эдриан оказался за дверьми Большого Зала, то рванул со всех ног.

***

— РУКИ НАХУЙ УБРАЛ, ПЕДИК! — сложно не узнать голос Флинта. Мало кто ещё в Хогвартсе может реветь как раненый гиппогриф.  
На Флинта оборачивались. Крик докатился даже до гриффиндорского стола — самого дальнего от слизеров.  
Фред с нарочитым равнодушием глянул в ту же сторону, что и остальные.  
Флинт, красный от злости, сжал в руке нож и как будто пытался защититься им от своего лучшего — возможно, единственного? — друга. Фред не хотел, но посмотрел на Эдриана. Тот был бел как мел и тоже чертовски зол.  
Когда Эдриан поднялся и твёрдым шагом вышел из зала, у Фреда закололо в груди.  
— Я выйду, ребят. Скоро вернусь, — решился он и тоже встал из-за стола.  
Фред надеялся, что никто не заметил, как он торопится.  
Впрочем, кому какая разница?  
Найти Пьюси было не так уж трудно. Точка с его именем обнаружилась в Астрономической башне, куда Фред и побежал. Дорога была дальняя, так что иногда Фред останавливался, переводил дыхание и поглядывал снова на Карту Мародёров, проверяя, не ушёл ли ещё Эдриан в другое место. Но он был там.

***

— Фууух! Ну ты и забрался! — Эдриан вздрогнул, но это был всего лишь Фред. Точнее, как-ты-вообще-меня-нашёл-Фред.  
Эдриан молчал. На самом верху башни сейчас безбожно продувал холодный ветер, так что, простояв там пять минут и перестав чувствовать собственные замёрзшие руки, Эдриан спустился чуть ниже по лестнице. Тут тоже было довольно паршиво, зато застеклённые окна не пропускали ветер. Всё то время, что Эдриан провёл здесь, он просто стоял и смотрел в последнее перед выходом на верхнюю площадку окно.  
— Эй, ты как вообще? — обеспокоенно спросил Фред.  
Эдриан подумал, что, наверное, грифферы, узнай они про своего рыжего любимчика нечто подобное, приняли бы его с распростёртыми объятиями. Они такие, эти клятые гриффиндорцы. Душа нараспашку, защищаем сирых и убогих.  
— Да не молчи уже! — не выдержал Фред и дёрнул Эдриана за локоть.  
Эдриан устало посмотрел сначала на руку, потом на самого Фреда.  
— Мне пиздец, — просто сказал он.  
Фред явно обрадовался превращению монолога в диалог.  
— Да ладно, прорвёмся, — он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Ты же крутой охотник, звезда факультета… Побудешь сенсацией пару недель — и все остынут.  
— Ага, конечно, — горько протянул Эдриан. Если Флинт устроил собрание команды только из-за того, что кто-то из грифферов мог оказаться заднеприводным, и запретил общение с любым из них во избежание, то что с Эдрианом сделают в собственной спальне…  
Эдриан всерьёз задумался о том, где же ему теперь ночевать.  
Похоже, лицо у него было достаточно выразительным, потому что Фред тоже посерьёзнел.  
— Всё будет совсем плохо, да? — тихо спросил он.  
Эдриан кивнул.  
— Ну, тогда можешь переехать к нам. С МакГонагалл я договорюсь, — решительно заявил Фред.  
— Ты сбрендил?  
Как бы Эдриану ни хотелось спать в нормальной кровати, а не на лестнице Астрономической башни, идея всё равно была безумной.  
— Ну а что? У нас в спальне полно места, нас ведь всего трое. Кровать наколдовать — раз плюнуть…  
— Да я не о том, — раздражённо перебил Эдриан. — Я — слизеринец. Сомневаюсь, что твой факультет будет мне рад. И вообще… мы с тобой даже не встречаемся. Так чего ты тут бурную деятельность развёл?  
Фред заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Мы всё равно в одной лодке. Даже если не вместе… не в этом смысле «вместе». Я тебя не заставляю и принуждать ни к чему не стану. Но ты сам говоришь, что не можешь вернуться к своим. Какие ещё есть варианты?

***

Когда вслед за Фредом в гостиную факультета Гриффиндор зашёл Эдриан Пьюси, держащийся у рыжего за спиной и явно пытающийся выглядеть как можно более незаметным, он тут же привлёк всеобщее внимание.  
Второй раз за день Эдриан оказался посреди удивлённо молчащей толпы.  
— Кхм, так, ребята, — помахал руками Фред. — Это — Эдриан Пьюси. Думаю, многие тут в курсе, что сегодня случилось в Большом Зале и какие слизеринцы добрые и терпимые, — в гостиной раздались редкие смешки. — Да. Обычно факультет Годрика Гриффиндора не бросает людей в беде, так что я предложил Эдриану временно поселиться у нас. Если никто не против.  
Кто-то, наверное, мог бы и возразить, но Фред, как оказалось, не закончил свою речь.  
— Ах да. Я тоже гей, но мы с Эдрианом не встречаемся. А сейчас мы поднимемся наверх, так что можете всё это обсудить спокойно без нас. Пошли, — Эдриан послушно зашагал через красно-золотую гостиную за неуёмным рыжим вихром.  
— Ты уверен, что это была хорошая идея? — в очередной раз спросил Эдриан, когда они оказались в спальне мальчиков пятого курса.  
Нет, теоретические размышления о том, какие грифферы добрые и всепрощающие, — это, конечно, здорово. Но кто знал, что Фред решится проверить их на практике?  
— Не ссы тыквенным соком. Всё будет норм, — заверил Фред. Затем деловито оглядел помещение, достал палочку и принялся вдохновенно раздвигать мебель и сваленный на полу хлам, чтобы освободить место для дополнительной кровати.  
Эдриан его уверенность пока не разделял.  
— Так, — Фред как раз закончил трансфигурировать для Эдриана кровать из сундука. Стоило признать, с чарами рыжий справлялся виртуозно. — Сейчас будет профессиональный секрет братьев Уизли. Кому проболтаешься — убью.  
Фред как-то по-особенному щёлкнул пальцами и произнёс в пустоту перед собой: «Добби».  
Тут же из воздуха возник ушастый эльф. Эдриан ни разу не видел хогвартских эльфов, а собственных у их семьи не было, так что ему было любопытно.  
— Мастер Фред, сэр! — обрадованно пискнул домовик.  
— Привет, Добби, — Фред склонился к нему. — Добби, у меня будет для тебя важное задание. Справишься?  
— Разумеется, сэр!  
На домовике были шорты и рубашка, а также почему-то разные носки. Всё чистенькое, без единой заплатки и помарки. Это было странно, ведь, как Эдриан знал, домовым эльфам вообще не положена одежда.  
— Это — Эдриан Пьюси, — Фред показал домовику на Эдриана, и Эдриан с кривоватой улыбкой помахал тому рукой. — Нужно забрать его вещи из спален Слизерина. Тебе нужна спальня мальчиков пятого курса.  
— Ближняя к окну кровать, — добавил Эдриан. А он-то уже сломал голову, что ему носить и где взять новые учебники!  
— Понял, сэр! Сейчас всё будет, сэр! — домовик растворился в золотистых искрах. И почти в то же мгновение вернулся — только уже рядом с новой кроватью Эдриана и вместе с его вещами.  
— С ума сойти! — только и смог выдать Эдриан. Домовик лучился гордостью.  
— Да. Это наш Добби. Он клёвый, согласись? — Фред легонько пихнул его локтем. Странно, но, хоть Флинт тоже так делал, жест не вызвал у Эдриана негативных эмоций. Наоборот, было как-то… спокойно.  
— Да, клёвый, — подтвердил Эдриан, с благодарностью глядя на эльфа.  
— Вот что… Добби, в следующий раз Эдриан подарит тебе новые крутые носки. Хочешь какие-нибудь особенные?  
— Скоро Рождество, сэр! — Добби посмотрел на Эдриана с надеждой.  
— Эм… Хорошо. Значит, будут носки с омелой и леденцами? — Эдриан неуверенно оглянулся на Фреда. Рыжий взглядом подтвердил, что всё правильно.  
— Спасибо, сэр! — домовик снова исчез, теперь уже, как видно, совсем.  
— Разве можно дарить домовикам одежду? — первым делом спросил Эдриан.  
— Добби — можно, — заверил Фред. — Он — свободный эльф. Так, а пока…  
Договорить Фреду не дали. Дверь спальни открылась, и за ней оказался второй из близнецов.  
— Выйди, — кинул он Эдриану. И судя по голосу, на этот раз весёлый Уизли шутки шутить не собирался.  
— Эдриан, останься, — упрямо возразил Фред.  
— Выйди, я сказал!  
— Эй, хватит! Тут вам не «Тяни-Толкай». Поговорите нормально и не втягивайте меня в свои семейные ссоры, — не выдержал Эдриан. И вышел, хлопнув за собой дверью.

***

— Учти, я не собираюсь оправдываться, — предупредил решительно Фред.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? — возмущённо перебил его Джордж. — Почему я узнаю обо всём вместе с остальным факультетом? С каких пор ты от меня что-то скрываешь?  
Фред облегчённо выдохнул. Он боялся, придётся объясняться за свои предпочтения.  
— Да всё так спонтанно вышло… Эм с её приколами, Эдриан, и Флинт сегодня…  
— Так, стоять. Давай по порядку, — потребовал брат, усевшись на постель.  
— Э-э-э, тут без пол-литры не разберёшься, — почесал в макушке Фред и плюхнулся рядом. — В общем, это был вторник…

***

На этот раз Эдриан нашёлся неподалёку от гриффиндорской гостиной. Очевидно, сидеть среди самих гриффиндорцев, когда рядом не было Фреда, он не решился. Фреду понадобилось всего пять минут, чтобы его выловить.  
— Ну что? Вы поговорили? Что решили? Я могу остаться? — если Эдриан и пытался выглядеть спокойным всё это время, то теперь его прорвало.  
— Расслабься. Всё в порядке. Никто не стал бы тебя выгонять. Мы ж не слизеринцы, — подколол Фред. Может быть, напрасно, учитывая то, как помрачнел после этих слов Эдриан.  
— Пошли назад, в гостиную. Познакомлю тебя с нашими…  
— Ух ты, какие люди!  
Прямо за их спинами, как раз между ними и портретом Полной Дамы, обнаружились сокурсники Эдриана во главе с самим Маркусом Флинтом.  
«Троллепиксь!» — ругнулся про себя Фред. И нащупал в кармане палочку.  
— Так вот, значит, кто твой тайный поклонник, Эд? — издеваясь, спросил Флинт. — Спасает свою принцессу?  
Эдриан дёрнулся было вперёд, но Фред его удержал. Двое против пятерых. Ага, щас.  
Флинт явно ждал, что Эдриан поведётся на провокацию, потому что рванулся одновременно с ним. Остановить его было некому.  
Как ни странно, но волшебная палочка Фреда, направленная ему прямо в нос, оказалась прекрасным сдерживающим фактором.  
Флинт зло сощурил глаза.  
— Хочешь биться на палочках? И каковы твои шансы против пятерых?  
— Очень высокие, учитывая то, что ни у кого из вас нет «Превосходно» по Трансфигурации, Заклинаниям и ЗОТИ. А у меня — есть, — Фред сделал шаг назад, не опуская палочки.  
— Перестань, — Эдриан силой заставил его опустить руку и посмотрел на Флинта. — Гриффиндорская гостиная в двух шагах, Флинт. Они выйдут на шум, и вам всем не поздоровится. Сегодня не твой день.  
У Флинта вздулись жилы на шее. Но он знал, что Эдриан прав. И Фред знал, что он знал.  
— Ну ничего. Недолго ты будешь ходить… целкой, — процедил Флинт под гогот своих дружков. Они пошли прямо на Фреда и Эдриана, но всего лишь толкнули их плечами, пройдя мимо.  
Фред выдохнул.  
— Ну всё, теперь точно валим. Не знаю, как тебе, а я от всех этих нервов страшно хочу есть.  
— Я не пойду на ужин, — упёрся Эдриан, замотав головой. Каждый раз, когда он будет оказываться вне стен гриффиндорской гостиной или учебных кабинетов, он рискует быть побитым. Возможно, ногами. Возможно, насмерть.  
— А кто говорил про ужин? — удивился Фред. — Можно позвать Добби, и он притащит нам еды с кухни.  
— Ааа… Но ты обещал, что в следующий раз, когда он придёт, я подарю ему носки.  
Фред рассмеялся.  
— Молодец, что помнишь. Ничего, будем считать, что «следующий раз» не бывает раньше, чем на следующий день. Домовики славные ребята, но довольно наивные…  
— Окей, — не сдержал улыбки Эдриан. Несмотря на общую отстойность ситуации, и в этой новой жизни были свои плюсы.

***

В спальне у гриффиндорцев было лучше, чем можно было подумать.  
Услышав, что Фред не идёт на ужин, Джордж тоже решил не ходить. Эдриан заметил, как близнецы сперва обменялись серьёзными взглядами, и только после этого Джордж заявил о своём намерении поужинать пирожными и фруктами «от Добби».  
Ли Джордан не пошёл в Большой Зал просто потому, что не хотел идти один, а потом в спальне каким-то образом материализовалась Эм.  
На самом деле она ворвалась в комнату, чуть ли не дыша огнём, так что её появление было сложно пропустить. Просто Эдриан так и не понял, кто и когда успел её позвать.  
— Этот чёртов Флинт! Я ему устрою весёленькие рождественские каникулы!  
— Остынь. Всё уладилось, — примирительно поднял руки Джордж.  
— Размечтался, — буркнула девчонка, усаживаясь на его кровать и вытаскивая из горы съестных припасов яблоко. — Ты просто не слышал и не видел, что творилось сегодня в нашей гостиной.  
— Эм… А можно поподробнее? — отозвался Эдриан с кровати Фреда. Привычки валяться на чужих кроватях у него не было совершенно — в Слизерине такое не поощрялось, — и это было новым интересным опытом. Особенно интересным тем, что Фред валялся рядом, ненароком — или как раз наоборот? — прижимаясь к нему тёплым боком.  
— Если вкратце, ты объявлен persona non grata, в гостиной уже поменяли пароль, чтобы ты не мог туда попасть, Флинт с Монтегю разрабатывают план по твоей поимке и физическому изничтожению… ну и, разумеется, ты исключён из команды по квиддичу.  
Ли присвистнул.  
— Лихо.  
Эдриан, однако, чего-то подобного и ожидал, так что просто пожал плечами.  
— Это было предсказуемо.  
— Похоже, слизеры все как один трясутся за свои сладкие попки, — заржал Фред и хлопнул Эдриана по спине. — Ты же на самом деле сексуальный маньяк, да? И слизеринцы долгие годы скрывали от всех правду о тебе?  
Эдриан и не думал, что умеет так сильно закатывать глаза. Остальные, впрочем, поддержали Фреда смехом. Было здорово, что никто из них не относится к Эдриану или тому же Фреду как к каким-то больным особо опасным животным.  
— К чёрту их, — Эдриан перевернулся на спину и уставился в бордовый полог.  
— Вот и правильно! — поддержал Джордж. — К чёрту слизеров.  
— А я в душ, — дёрнулся с постели Фред.  
— Вы чего, спать уже укладываетесь? — протянула разочарованно Эмили. — Рано же ещё.  
— Расслабься. Никто никуда не укладывается. Кстати. Пойдём в душ вместе? — поиграл бровями Джордж, притягивая девчонку к себе.  
— С радостью бы, да мне сегодня надо ещё вернуться в гостиную. Крёстный лютует, комендантский час на десять перенёс и сказал, что лично проверит присутствие каждого. А по подземельям с мокрой головой шататься… ну сам знаешь, какое удовольствие.  
— А высушивающее заклинание? — напомнил Джордж. Эм скривилась.  
— Мне лень по пунктам объяснять, почему это плохая мысль, так что можешь сходить спросить Грэйнджер. Она тоже кудрявая, она понимает.  
— Эх, обидно… Ну ладно, до отбоя времени ещё полно. Сыграем в «Угадай, чем я тебя отравил?»…

***

Эдриан пошёл в душ позже всех, когда остальные расползлись по собственным постелям и в спальне погасили ночники. Фред сказал, что ему нужно забрать из гостиной какое-то сочинение по Трансфигурации, которое он забыл там ещё вчера, а Ли и Джордж, похоже, вырубились сразу же, как их головы коснулись подушек. У Ли откуда-то оказалась в заначке бутылка огневиски, и, хотя никто не собирался по-настоящему напиваться, каждый неплохо к ней приложился. Не слишком привычных к спиртному грифферов быстро сморило, а вот Эдриан был ещё достаточно бодр.  
В грифферских комнатах даже ванные были грифферскими. Дверные ручки, краны и лейки душа в форме львиных голов, рамы зеркал, отделанные позолотой, тёмно-красный рисунок в виде встающего на задние лапы льва на кафеле. У слизеринцев всё то же самое было со змеиной символикой и в изумрудно-серебряных тонах.  
Пожалуй, Эдриану тут нравилось.  
Стоя под горячими струями, Эдриан вспоминал весь этот сумасшедший день.  
Казалось бы, вся его школьная жизнь покатилась под откос. Репутации — конец, лучший друг — отвернулся, из команды — выгнали. Даже в собственную спальню ход закрыт.  
Но вместе с тем теплилась надежда, что всё ещё может сложиться даже лучше прежнего. И у этой надежды было имя.  
Эдриан делал это уже дважды. В субботу, сразу как вернулся из Хогсмида, и в воскресение, после отбоя, когда соседи по спальне — по той спальне — уже отправились ко сну. Было странно и неловко заниматься тем же, находясь в чужих стенах, но за этот вечер его случайно и неслучайно касались столько раз…  
Вздохнув и уперевшись левой рукой в плитку, правой Эдриан медленно, ласкаясь, самыми кончиками пальцев, провёл по себе. От горяченной воды кожу покрывали смешные мурашки, и она становилась особенно чувствительной. Приятно и волнующе было касаться даже просто бедра и живота, а уж остальное…  
Он думал о Фреде. О том, что тот мог бы касаться его так. Он хотел бы, чтобы Фред касался его так. Злосчастная шутка про Эдриана — «сексуального маньяка» задела за живое. Весь его реальный опыт ограничивался парой неловких поцелуев летом после третьего курса (тот парень приезжал в Лондон на каникулы, и вряд ли у них нашлись бы общие знакомые, которые могли бы об этом узнать) и довольно горячим поцелуем в хогсмидском проулке. А кроме этого — только сам, всё сам.  
Эдриан помнил первый раз, когда в его мысли во время дрочки вмешалось что-то, помимо простого ожидания удовольствия. До того он даже толком ни о чём не фантазировал.  
Два года назад они были в душевой команды Слизерина, как обычно мылись, перешучивались, поддевали друг друга по поводу габаритов. Если б не эти подколки, Эдриан и не стал бы смотреть никому из команды ниже пояса. А так… Под соседней с его лейкой стоял Флинт, и у него был просто огромный. Было бы нормально подумать, что Флинту, наверное, сложно подобрать удобные штаны или некомфортно сидеть на метле… Но Эдриан подумал, что хотел бы его потрогать.  
Той же ночью он, наложив на свой полог сцепляющее и заглушающее, до сведённых судорогой пальцев на ногах представлял, представлял и ещё один, завершающий разочек представлял, каким мог бы быть на ощупь член его лучшего друга, Маркуса Флинта. Эдриан ещё не знал, как это называется, но в его собственной голове это называлось «Тот раз, когда я всё-таки закричал».  
В течение нескольких следующих недель Эдриан тайком поглядывал на сокомандников и сравнивал свои впечатления с другими.  
Оказалось, что ему совсем не нравится думать о Монтегю, или Боуле, или Дерреке. Терренс Хиггс был слишком похож на крысу, так что на него не хотелось даже смотреть. Эдриан, конечно, всё равно посмотрел, но лишь подтвердил своё мнение.  
Папочка с особенными случаями в его голове пополнилась «Тем разом, когда у меня свело руку» и «Тем разом, когда я представлял ЕГО в своём рту». Все особенные случаи по-прежнему относились только к Флинту.  
Самое странное то, что за пределами ночных фантазий Флинт Эдриана совершенно не привлекал. Нет, они дружили, и у них было много крутых именно дружеских моментов. Совместные драки против грифферов, распитая на двоих бутылка огневиски, Ночь Ужасных Признаний, когда Флинт по страшному-страшному секрету рассказал, что однажды он возбудился, думая о Трелони. Всё это было здорово и нисколько не тянуло на романтические отношения.  
Именно поэтому до поры до времени Эдриан вообще не задумывался о том, почему же, спрашивается, его самые яркие оргазмы связаны с мыслями о другом парне.  
Так продолжалось где-то с полгода. Постепенно фантазии о Флинте утратили прежнюю остроту и уже не приносили такого однозначного удовлетворения. Вместо Флинта теперь представлялся какой-то абстрактный парень, ниже ростом и не такой широкоплечий, как Марк, может быть, с забавными веснушками на плечах. Эдриан не помнил наверняка, когда в фантазиях появились веснушки. Просто хоп — и вот они есть. Миленькие такие конопушки, которые хочется гладить и целовать.  
Эдриан подумал, что у Фреда наверняка потрясающе веснушчатые плечи, и ускорил движения рукой, до боли закусив губу.  
— Ну ты бы хоть дверь, что ли, закрывал, — раздался за спиной ужасно подходящий к фантазиям голос.  
Эдриан встрепенулся и, прикрыв рукой самое очевидное, обернулся через плечо.  
Да, там стоял Фред Уизли и беззастенчиво пялился.  
— Эм… Ты… Может, ты выйдешь? — со смущением пополам с возмущением спросил Эдриан.  
— Ладно-ладно. Уже и полюбоваться нельзя, — фыркнул Фред, отвернулся и покинул ванную комнату, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
_Полюбоваться_.  
В эту ночь папочка в голове Эдриана пополнилась «Тем разом, когда я стонал в голос и меня точно слышали».

***

Следующие два дня прошли на удивление спокойно. На общие с Гриффиндором занятия Эдриана провожали близнецы либо ещё кто-то с их курса, а если первым в расписании стоял самостоятельно изучаемый Слизерином предмет, то на завтраке Эдриана подхватывала Эм. Она же забронировала место рядом с ним на любом уроке. Оказалось, крестница одного из деканов распугивает хулиганов лучше любых заклинаний и даже лучше Филча. Ну кому в здравом уме захочется связываться со Снейпом?  
Конечно, это не всегда было удобно. Например, как-то раз Эдриану пришлось зайти в женский туалет: Эмили, что называется, приспичило, а торчать в одиночку в коридоре рядом с туалетом значило привлекать совершенно лишнее внимание. К счастью, их никто не видел, но Эдриан прекрасно понимал: неделю-две, может, месяц, но рано или поздно даже грифферам надоест с ним нянчиться.  
За завтраком в среду Эдриан долго крутил головой, высматривая в Большом Зале свою «телохранительницу», но, как назло, её нигде не было. Первой в расписании стояла Травология, что было особенно паршиво — теплицы далеко от замка, а у гриффиндорцев в это время Прорицания. Можно, конечно, было пропустить, но у Эдриана уже стояла парочка «О» по Травологии, которые вообще неизвестно, как было исправлять. Если он ещё и прогуляет, мадам Стебль ни за что не даст ему шанс.  
В теплице Эдриан нарочно встал подальше от членов квиддичной команды, которые, по традиции, держались вместе. У самого края стола рядом с Эдрианом оказалась только Джемма Фарли — довольно умная девчонка, которая всегда неплохо к нему относилась и нередко помогала с домашкой.  
— Все собрались? — профессор Стебль оглядела студентов сердитым взглядом. Слизеринцы никогда не были её любимчиками. — Отлично. Класс, сегодня мы с вами будем иметь дело с вёхом ядовитым, который также известен как цикута. В теплицах мы занимаемся только черенкованием этих растений, а взрослые растения выращиваем на небольших плантациях ближе к озеру. Перед вами на столах лежат веточки цикуты обыкновенной и флаконы с корневином. Если профессор Снейп ещё не рассказывал вам об этом зелье, поясняю для самых недогадливых: оно ускоряет образование и рост корней. Ваша задача: подготовить горшки с землёй, обязательно закислить и как следует их увлажнить — цикута любит расти рядом с водоёмами, на глинистых почвах, так что нужно создать росткам максимально комфортные условия. Затем при помощи ножа соскоблите с нижнего конца черенка верхний слой коры — она мягкая и сойдёт легко, — после чего капните на очищенное место несколько раз корневином, подождите появления корней и присадите черенок в горшок. Горшки у вас большие, так что сажайте в каждый по три-пять черенков. Все поняли?  
— Простите, мадам Стебль, — руку поднял Боул. Получив разрешающий кивок, спросил: — А где у черенка нижний конец? Это же просто, ну… палка с листьями.  
Слизеринцы нестройно замычали, соглашаясь с резонностью вопроса. Знатоков Травологии на их курсе не было.  
Мадам Стебль тяжко вздохнула.  
— И это наш пятый курс… Смотрите по расположению лиственных почек, направлению роста листьев. Объяснять, где у листа верх, где низ, тоже надо?  
Студенты замотали головами. Не хватало ещё, чтобы их считали совсем идиотами.  
Впрочем, в том, что касается Травологии, именно идиотом Эдриан себя и ощущал. Хуже было только на Зельях. Вот ЗОТИ или Заклинания — совсем другое дело.  
Обычно на Травологии Эдриан стоял с остальной командой, а это значит, что половину объяснений учителя не слышал. К тому же они с парнями всегда любили подшутить и занимались на уроке чем угодно, кроме своего задания. Отметки у всех стабильно держались между «Отвратительно» и «Удовлетворительно».  
Теперь же, когда отвлекаться было не на что — Джемма Фарли оказалась крайне молчаливым соседом, — Эдриан внезапно обнаружил, что ничего сложного, в общем-то, в уроке нет. Может, с другими растениями пришлось бы хуже, но цикута была совершенно мирной. Кажется, с ней даже магглы дело имеют. Только Эдриан никак не мог вспомнить применение этого растения.  
Эдриан закончил высаживать уже четвёртый черенок и был в какой-то мере горд собой, поскольку он определённо справлялся лучше и быстрее половины сокурсников.  
— Ай!  
— Извини, — буркнула Джемма. Эдриан схватился за левую руку, которую она случайно — вроде бы случайно — полоснула своим ножом для зачистки стеблей. Рана была глубокой сама по себе, так её ещё и жгло.  
«Ладно, потерплю. Не девчонка», — сжав зубы, подумал Эдриан. Тайком перемотав руку носовым платком — он быстро пропитался кровью, — Эдриан решил закончить с черенками и только после этого покинуть теплицы. Кажется, впервые за всё время обучения он выполнил задание по Травологии ещё до конца урока.

***

— Слушайте, а где Эдриан? — спросила за обедом Эм.  
— В смысле? У вас же утренние уроки только для Слизерина. Совместные — после обеда, — удивился Фред.  
— Ну да. Я проспала Травологию, хотела перехватить Эда на обратном пути из теплиц, но его уже не было. Мадам Стебль сказала, он закончил раньше других и попросился сразу в замок. Дальше были Зелья, но он не пришёл. Думаю, крёстный влепил ему отработки до конца полугодия за этот прогул. Не представляю, кто вообще может додуматься прогулять Зелья.  
Уж в чём в чём, а в этом близнецы были полностью согласны с подругой.  
— Но где тогда Эдриан?..  
Эдриан нашёлся в гриффиндорской гостиной. На полу и без сознания.  
— Э, что с ним? Его побили? Заколдовали? — Эм подпрыгивала за спинами близнецов, которые вдвоём пытались привести Эдриана в чувство.  
— Смотри, что это у него с рукой? — указал Джордж.  
Когда Фред размотал повязку, все трое инстинктивно отодвинулись из-за ударившей в нос вони. Потом разглядели широкий и явно глубокий порез, из которого, помимо крови, сочился гной.  
— Охренеть! Давно у него это? — скривилась Эмили.  
— Ещё вчера не было, — ответил шокированный Фред. — Точно не было!  
— Так. Его надо к Помфри, — решительно заявил Джордж. — _Мобиликорпус!_

***

— Ох, Помона! Ну сколько раз просила её не доверять студентам такие ядовитые растения. Цикута! Как вообще можно? — причитала мадам Помфри, обрабатывая порез Эдриана. Прежде чем заращивать, его нужно было как следует очистить от яда. Противоядие в Эдриана уже влили, но в себя он ещё не пришёл и ночь ему предстояло провести в больничном крыле.  
— Мы работаем с цикутой на Зельях. Все студенты знают, что она ядовита и любой такой порез нужно немедленно обработать, а также выпить противоядие…  
— Говори за себя, Эм. Это ты у нас знаток Зелий, — оборвал размышления подруги Фред. — Он же будет в порядке, да?  
— Конечно, он будет в порядке! Когда это у меня студенты не выздоравливали?.. — проворчала Помфри. — А теперь кыш отсюда! У вас сейчас должны быть занятия, нет?..  
— Это слизеры. Они специально, — уверенно заявил Фред, когда мадам Помфри выставила их в коридор и при помощи палочки захлопнула дверь.  
— Склонна согласиться с Фредом, — заметила Эмили. — Я просматривала план занятий по Травологии, сегодня должно было быть обычное черенкование. Там были простые черенки, без плодов и с небольшим количеством листьев. На ноже для очистки стеблей, конечно, будет немного сока, но для черенкования берут молодые крепкие побеги, а сок цикуты сам по себе не так ядовит. Больше всего яда в корнях.  
— То есть от случайной раны такого сильного отравления быть не могло? — уточнил Фред, прищурившись.  
— Ну… очень вряд ли, — протянула Эмили.  
Близнецы понимающе переглянулись.  
— Будете драться? — Эм воодушевилась.  
— Лучше, — Фред предвкушающе потёр руки.

***

Несмотря на запрет Помфри, ночью Фред пробрался в больничное крыло, чтобы проведать Эдриана.  
Тот всё ещё не просыпался, но сон, даже беспокойный, всё же лучше забытья.  
Фред глянул на прикроватную тумбочку, ужаснулся количеству пузырьков и вытянул из-под них лист с назначением.  
«Жаропонижающее… бла-бла-бла… 3 раза в день… бла-бла-бла… Во избежание осложнений… бла-бла-бла… Требуется тепло и постельный режим».  
Эдриан тихо постанывал во сне и постоянно ворочался. Одеяло он скинул, под ним был в одной тонкой пижаме. Фред не сказал бы, что в больничном крыле очень жарко, но лицо и грудь Эдриана, виднеющаяся в вороте пижамы, блестели от пота.  
Фред ещё раз проверил лист с назначениями. Судя по нему, перед отбоем Помфри давала Эдриану жаропонижающее, но оно не особо помогло.  
Спрятавшись за дальней от комнат медсестры ширмой, Фред тихо пробормотал заклятье левитации и с его помощью грохнул на пол одну из ваз. Как он и думал, Помфри вышла на шум, растерянно поозиралась, но, решив, верно, что ваза упала от ветра или от проделок нарглов, просто убрала осколки заклинанием. Добросовестный целитель, она не могла, раз уж всё равно проснулась и встала, не проверить своего единственного пациента. Нахмурившись, она выбрала из батареи пузырьков один, в тёмном стекле, и влила из него немного в рот Эдриана. Тот задышал спокойнее и перестал метаться на постели.  
Фред облегчённо выдохнул.  
Минут через десять, убедившись, что Помфри погасила свет и больше не ходит по своим комнатам, Фред выбрался из-за ширмы.  
Видимо, в каком-то из последних рывков Эдриан снова сбросил с себя одеяло, но жар уже прошёл, и теперь он подрагивал от холода, свернувшись в позе эмбриона.  
— Недоразумение ходяче… лежачее, — с усмешкой произнёс Фред.  
Можно было просто накрыть слизеринца одеялом и уйти, но вдруг тот опять начнёт ворочаться или ему снова станет хуже?  
Стянув ботинки нога об ногу, Фред осторожно забрался в койку Эдриана и укрыл их обоих. Не удержался — провёл рукой по лбу Эдриана, убирая налипшие от пота волосы.  
Засыпая, Фред чувствовал на своей шее совершенно успокоившееся тёплое дыхание. И это было ужасно приятно.

***

— Мистер Уизли! Что вы себе позволяете? — Фреда разбудил громкий шёпот прямо над ухом. И острая боль в этом самом ухе от чьих-то немилосердно сжимающих его пальцев.  
— Ай-ай-ай, — запищал Фред, подчиняясь жёсткой руке и выбираясь из койки. За окном уже рассвело, но, судя по относительной тишине, утро было совсем раннее и студенты ещё не проснулись.  
— Он просто скидывал с себя одеяло, а в назначении вы написали, что ему нужно тепло, — потирая ухо, начал оправдываться Фред.  
— Применили бы сцепляющее, — поджала губы хмурящаяся Помфри.  
— А… — Действительно! — Ну да… Я что-то забыл про него.  
— Ладно, — смягчилась медсестра. — Прощаю на первый раз, уж коли вы просто проявляли заботу о… друге. Но чтоб впредь такого не повторялось!  
— Конечно, мадам Помфри! — честно-честно пообещал Фред, а сам подумал, что если Эдриан, или Джордж, или та же Эм попадут в больничное крыло с похожими или худшими симптомами, то чёрта с два он уйдёт на ночь.

***

В четверг Слизерин потерял Маркуса Флинта.  
С утра у седьмого курса стояли Заклинания, которые Флинт частенько прогуливал ради возможности полетать над пустым полем, но после них шла Трансфигурация. Пропускать МакГонагалл студенты боялись почти так же сильно, как пропускать Снейпа.  
Но Флинт не пришёл. Поэтому староста пошёл напрямую к декану, и декан немедленно организовал всешкольный розыск своего особо ценного капитана.  
Прошло полдня, уже даже кончился ужин, но Флинта так нигде не было.  
— Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? — Снейп пробуравил крестницу тяжёлым взглядом своих чёрных глаз.  
— Нет, — совершенно искренне ответила Эм. Она и правда понятия не имела, что близнецы сделали с Флинтом.  
Накануне вечером Уизли строго-настрого запретили ей идти с ними, одолжили у кого-то с младших курсов мантию-невидимку (Эм посмотрела — классная вещь, не похожа на дешёвку) и пропали. Утром за завтраком они только делали загадочные глаза и ухмылялись. Но делать загадочные глаза и ухмыляться — не преступление. А больше близнецы ничем себя не выдали.  
— Если я выясню, что ты к этому причастна…  
— Отчислишь меня? — Эмили позволила себе усмешку. Но Снейп не был расположен к шуткам. Он никогда не был к ним расположен, за исключением отдельных летних вечеров, когда Эм притаскивала из «Флорриш и Блоттс» редкий экземпляр справочника по Чарам или, что ничуть не хуже, свежий маггловский журнал с девушками. В последнем случае Эм получала лёгкий подзатыльник и — боже-мой-вы-только-подумайте! — шкодливое подмигивание. Подмигивающий Снейп — зрелище не для слабонервных.  
— Нет. На правах родственника высеку по самой за…  
— Северус! — осуждающе покачал головой Дамблдор. Вместе с ним в дверном проёме маячила профессор МакГонагалл. Та ещё сладкая парочка.  
— Директор, — Снейп, склонившийся было к крестнице и приготовившийся вцепиться крепкими пальцами в её ухо, выпрямился и сухим кивком поприветствовал Дамблдора.  
— Вам будет приятно узнать, что мы нашли мистера Флинта, — уронила МакГонагалл, неодобрительно поджимая губы.  
— Неужели? — Снейп вскинул бровь в скептическом изумлении. — И где же он был?  
— О, мистер Флинт, очевидно, по недоразумению, случайно попал в одну из потайных комнат Хогвартса. Очень интересное местечко, я вам скажу: выглядит так, как загадаешь перед входом. Если я правильно понял из рассказа мистера Флинта — он немного путался в словах, знаете ли, — то он завернул не туда, а в следующий миг уже падал куда-то в темноте.  
— Целый день? — голос Снейпа так и сочился ядом и презрительным недоверием.  
— Больше суток, — с улыбкой ответил Дамблдор. — Боюсь, мистеру Флинту понадобится небольшой отдых. У него сильное потрясение. Я освобождаю его от занятий на неделю. Если вы как его декан не против, разумеется?  
Голубые глаза поблёскивали за очками-половинками и не оставляли Снейпу ровным счётом никакого права выбора.  
— Разумеется, — процедил Снейп.  
— Что ж, хорошего вечера, — попрощался Дамблдор. Но от самой двери обернулся: — На всякий случай напоминаю, что в Хогвартсе запрещены телесные экзекуции.  
— Разумеется, — повторил с тем же кислым лицом зельевар.  
— Значит, целые сутки падал в темноте, да? — просвистел сквозь зубы Снейп, когда директор со своим заместителем ушли. — Очень похоже на точную реализацию выражения «чтоб ты провалился», не находишь?  
— Да что ты? — театрально удивилась Эм, мысленно накинув Гриффиндору десять очков за оригинальность. — Действительно похоже. Вот Марку не повезло, да?  
Крыть Снейпу было нечем — у него не было доказательств того, что в деле замешан кто-то, кроме флинтовой глупости. К тому же Эм и правда не принимала в этом участия, так что её совесть была чиста.  
Профессор устало потёр лицо руками.  
— И за что мне достались… вы? — спросил он в пустоту.  
Но разве Эмили могла смолчать?  
— Полагаю, это твоя награда за доброту и справедливость, крёстный.  
Снейп махнул рукой. С его стороны было бы странно ожидать моральной поддержки от кого-то, в ком текла родная кровь.

***

Отсмеявшись, Эмили продолжила разговор:  
— …Нет, всё это, конечно, здорово, да и Флинт определённо заслужил. Но нам всё равно надо найти того, кто отравил Эдриана.  
— Постой. Я думал, это Флинт устроил, — возразил Фред.  
— Ага, щас. А ничего, что Флинт на седьмом курсе учится и, пока Эдриан был на Травологии, у него шли Заклинания? Или, ты думаешь, Стебль могла не заметить в теплицах лишнего студента… размером с тролля? — скептически хмыкнула слизеринка.  
— Нет, конечно. Он просто подучил кого-то… На нашем курсе учатся сразу несколько парней из вашей команды, разве нет? — напомнил Ли.  
— Я тебя умоляю… — Эмили закатила глаза. — Даже Фред не сразу вспомнил, что цикута — яд. Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то из наших дуболомов оказался сообразительнее? Особенно — Флинт? Это слишком сложно для их маленьких смешных мозгов.  
Парни переглянулись.  
— Окей, — признал Фред. — Флинт не виноват… ну, по крайней мере, не в этом случае. Кто тогда?  
— Понятия не имею. Но выясню, — упрямо тряхнула волосами Эм.

***

Когда Эдриан очнулся, рядом с его кроватью сидела Джемма Фарли. Она что-то читала, но, заметив шевеление, тут же оторвалась от книги и уставилась на Эдриана.  
— Кхм… — Эдриан сел в постели, следя за тем, чтобы с него не сползло одеяло. — Давно я тут?  
— Со вчерашнего дня, — ответила Джемма. Голос у неё был… странный.  
— Цикута, да? — криво улыбнулся Эдриан. — Я сразу и не сообразил. Ну ничего, это же случайность…  
— Нет, не случайность.  
Эдриан уставился на сокурсницу.  
— Что? — слабым голосом переспросил он. Горло внезапно перехватило.  
— Я была в тебя влюблена с третьего курса. Ты же знал, да? — равнодушно заметила Джемма.  
— Я… — Эдриан совсем растерялся. — Нет, я не знал.  
— Ну да, понятно, — девушка неожиданно развеселилась. — Тебе же это было совсем не интересно. Теперь ясно почему.  
«Вот как. Понятно».  
Эдриан промолчал.  
— Жаль, что ты не сдох. Это было бы справедливо.  
Джемма поднялась со стула и, мазнув по Эдриану раздосадованным взглядом, вышла.  
Эдриан не сразу заметил, что его колотит нервной дрожью. Но объяснять что-либо прибежавшей Помфри не стал и только попросил у неё какое-нибудь успокоительное.

***

Помфри не хотела его выписывать, а Эдриан не хотел оставаться в больничном крыле, куда мог зайти практически любой. Особенно когда на соседней койке, хоть пока и без сознания, Маркус Флинт. После ожесточённого спора медсестра согласилась, но настояла на том, чтобы Эдриан взял с собой пару лекарств и целый флакон снотворного — в ближайшие дни у него могут быть проблемы со сном.  
Да, в этом Эдриан как раз не сомневался. Не каждый день тебя пытаются убить.  
В чём-то Эдриан теперь понимал чёрт-его-подери-Поттера, которого всё ещё по въевшейся слизеринской привычке недолюбливал. Близнецам или Эм, разумеется, о таких мелочах знать не следовало.  
В спальне мальчиков пятого курса Гриффиндора было пусто — все студенты на занятиях. Помфри подписала Эдриану освобождение до конца дня.  
Эдриан опустился на свою постель и, бездумно поглаживая светлый шрам на левой руке, смотрел в пустоту. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как дожить хотя бы до каникул, когда можно будет уехать к родителям. И это при условии, что тем никто не сообщит «новости». Тогда и ехать будет некуда.  
Фред заглянул, когда на улице уже смеркалось. Эдриан так и просидел здесь весь день, не двинувшись с места.  
— О! Тебя уже выписали? — обрадовался рыжий. — А у нас последний урок отменили. Хочешь с нами на поле, любительский матч?  
— Ммм, квиддич, — протянул Эдриан. — Кто ж не любит любительские матчи? Особенно когда турнир тебе больше не светит.  
— Прости. Я не подумал, — Фред присел рядом. — Тогда есть другая идея. Можем пробраться в Хогсмид…  
— Ну вот чего ты со мной возишься, а? — перебил Эдриан. — Мы никогда не были друзьями. Вообще-то, даже наоборот. Сколько раз я тебе лицо в кровь разбивал, м? Пять? Шесть? Сколько раз оскорблял твою семью? Как минимум перед, во время и после каждого нашего матча. Ты же не можешь просто взять — и забыть это. Никто не может. Ты говоришь, я тебе нравлюсь. Но как это, блядь, вообще возмож?..  
В другое время Эдриан бы не возражал, но он был слишком взвинчен и слишком напуган, чтобы поддаться. Поэтому когда Фред попытался снова заткнуть ему рот поцелуем, Эдриан резко отдёрнулся и на автомате вскинул руку. Вышло так, что он со всей дури заехал Фреду локтем в нос.  
Следующие пять минут они ожесточённо мутузили друг друга руками, ногами, пару раз Эдриан пытался врезать Фреду в нос снова, но уже лбом… Сцепив зубы, он раз за разом выкидывал вперёд кулаки, бешено мстя рыжему за доброту, помощь и заступничество.  
Какой вообще во всё этом смысл, если те, кого он считал друзьями, теперь хотят ему только смерти?!  
— Остынь! — Фреду наконец удалось скрутить ему руки покрывалом. Эдриан лежал на полу на животе, Фред уселся сверху и не давал лишний раз дёрнуться. Несколько секунд оба старались отдышаться. Фред шмыгал носом — кажется, у него пошла кровь.  
— Успокоился?  
— Да, — буркнул в ковёр Эдриан. Ему и правда стало полегче. Выпустил пар, что называется.  
Фред слез, оставив Эдриана самому выбираться из пут, и направился к своей тумбочке — очевидно, за ватой или салфетками. Краем глаза Эдриан заметил, как Фред закидывает голову и придерживает рукой нос.  
— Э… Давай помогу, — неловко предложил он, выпутавшись и подойдя к Фреду. Тот сидел на кровати, заткнув ноздри скрученными из ваты тампонами и при помощи палочки отчищал мантию от следов крови.  
— И чего это ты со мной возишься? — гнусаво съязвил Фред.  
— Прости, я… Не стоило мне так говорить.  
Эдриан достал свою палочку и тоже занялся мантией Фреда. Крови оказалось неожиданно много, Эдриан и не думал, что из одного сравнительно небольшого носа может столько накапать.  
— Ты носы вправлять умеешь? — поинтересовался Фред, доставая вату и проверяя, кончилось ли кровотечение.  
— Ага. У меня обширный опыт по вправлению носов и восстановлению зубов, — улыбнулся Эдриан. Они с Маркусом постоянно влипали в какие-то драки, только Флинт так и не освоил ни одно из целительских заклятий, так что Эдриан оказывался в больничном крыле чаще приятеля.  
— Ммм… _Эпискеи!_ — нос с лёгким хрустом встал на место. — Вот, держи. Обезболивающее и кровевосстанавливающее, — поделился из «подарочков» от Помфри Эдриан.  
— Начинаю понимать, почему, несмотря на старания Помфри, ночью тебе стало хуже. Тоже делился лекарствами со всеми подряд? — тем не менее принимая флаконы, спросил с издёвкой Фред.  
— Мне ночью… Стой, а ты-то откуда знаешь? — подозрительно прищурился Эдриан. Фред усмехнулся.  
Ну да, кого он спрашивает… Как будто близнецы Уизли когда-либо обращали внимание на комендантский час и запреты преподавателей.  
— Ладно. Не хочешь в квиддич, мы сами сыграем. Всё равно желающих полно… — Фред поднялся с постели. Эдриану пришлось его удержать.  
— Стой. Мы… не договорили.  
— Разве? — Фред снова издевался. — Вроде всё понятно: ты — негодяй, недостойный прощения и, пф, симпатии, я — благородный идиот, которому не стоит тебе помогать…  
— Нет, не надо, — попросил жалобно Эдриан. — Я не хотел… То есть я просто не понимаю. Для меня это всё… в новинку. Я даже с девчонками со своего факультета не встречался, а парень… с Гриффиндора…  
— Так мы же не встречаемся, — напомнил Фред, с любопытством изучая растерянного Эдриана.  
— Нет? — уточнил Эдриан.  
— А ты бы хотел?  
На этот раз Эдриан ответил уверенно:  
— Да.  
— Что ж, хотя бы с этим разобрались, — улыбнулся Фред. — Что до остального, то… Думаю, нам просто нужно познакомиться получше, узнать друг друга. В конце концов, никто же не обрекает нас на вечную жизнь вместе. Мы можем попробовать и, если что-то пойдёт не так, в любой момент сказать: «Всё! Хватит».  
— Да, но… Можно подумать, у нас будут другие… Я хочу сказать, много ли в Хогвартсе таких, как мы? — заметил Эдриан.  
— По статистике, каждый десятый парень — гей. А в Хогвартсе больше сотни парней. Плюс ещё преподаватели… — мечтательно добавил Фред.  
Эдриан, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.  
— Ага. Снейп, Люпин или Хагрид. А, ещё Дамблдор!  
— Ооо, точно. Горячий старикан, — теперь и Фред смеялся в голос.  
Глядя на повеселевшего Фреда, Эдриан закусил губу. Он вспомнил, с чего началась их маленькая потасовка, и пожалел о своей горячности.  
— Что? — заметил его взгляд Фред.  
— Я могу… Мы ведь можем?..  
Эдриан ещё тогда, в Хогсмиде, заметил, что они с лёгкостью заканчивают мысли друг друга. И вот это снова подтвердилось. Потому что Фред, не дослушав, поцеловал его.  
Эдриану нравилось целоваться. Даже сейчас, чувствуя на губах собственную и чужую кровь — Фред неслабо приложил его по зубам, — он вместе с тем пробовал на вкус губы Фреда. Было больно, они постоянно прерывались, тихо шипя и облизывая пересохшие, разбитые губы, но тут же целовались снова.  
— Тогда… в душе… Ну, ты помнишь?.. Я ведь о тебе думал… — признался Эдриан, сбиваясь с мысли на каждом новом коротком поцелуе.  
— А я потом — о тебе. В кровати, — спустившись губами к его шее, ответил Фред. — Пришлось наложить… заглушающее. Чего ты в душе не сделал. И чему я очень рад… — Фред легонько прикусил кожу и тут же зализал место укуса, от чего Эдриана в очередной раз бросило в жар.  
— Ты слышал?..  
— Ты знаешь, что я слышал. Ты и тогда знал, что я услышу, — Фред понизил голос до хриплого шёпота. Эдриана почти трясло от возбуждения. В крови бурлил адреналин — после драки и от того, что происходило потом. А ещё от какой-то злости. «Я выжил и выживу. И буду делать то, что захочу. Никакие слизеринцы мне не указ!»  
Охреневая от собственной наглости, Эдриан начал расстёгивать ширинку. Не на своих брюках.  
— Воу! Стой-ка! — Фред быстро отодвинулся, и Эдриан испытал новый прилив злости. — Дверь надо закрыть, — пояснил Фред, практически вызвав у Эдриана стон облегчения.  
Махнув палочкой — вроде бы своей, хотя на кровати валялись обе, — в сторону двери и наложив запирающее, Эдриан отбросил бесполезный в том, что он собирался сделать, кусок дерева и продолжил стягивать с Фреда штаны.  
— Говорил же: ты — сексуальный маньяк, — пробормотал удивлённый Фред. Эдриан рыкнул и, прервавшись на полпути, снова приник к его губам.  
Вслепую забравшись рукой ниже, Эдриан с восторгом поймал протяжный стон. Теперь он лучше понимал то, о чём только что говорил Фред: это был потрясающий звук. Об ощущении тяжести в собственной руке и говорить нечего. После стольких фантазий он наконец ласкал чужой член, чувствовал его твёрдость, влагу на самом кончике, жар разгорячённой кожи, даже пульсацию крови в напряжённых венках. Фред цеплялся за его шею, постанывая и слепо тычась в неё то губами, то носом. Чужое дыхание и влажные прикосновения губ и языка идеально дополняли и без того бешеный коктейль ощущений.  
— Подожди… Ты тоже…  
— Что?..  
Эдриан чуть не задохнулся, когда уже его член обхватила уверенная рука. Фред, хоть и казался совершенно потерявшимся, каким-то образом умудрился подстроить свои движения под движения Эдриана, и они ласкали друг друга практически в унисон. Эдриан и представить не мог, насколько это будет отличаться — когда его будет трогать кто-то другой. К простому физическому удовольствию примешивалось осознание, что его _хотят_, хотят сделать ему приятно и что в то же время он сам делает приятно не только себе.  
— Я давно хотел… Просто не возражай, ладно?  
Эдриан на ватных ногах, которые всё равно не удержали бы его в стоячем положении, опустился рядом с кроватью, почти сполз, стянул штаны с Фреда ещё ниже и, боясь посмотреть выше, обхватил его член губами.  
Это было даже лучше, чем когда-то казалось. Насаживаясь ртом и чутко вслушиваясь в стоны Фреда, который окончательно прекратил попытки сдержаться и только вскидывал бёдра, Эдриан с удивлением понял, что уже несколько секунд как кончил. Он был на пределе, и ему даже не пришлось прикасаться к себе, когда он всё же осуществил свою давнюю фантазию.  
— Ох, чёрт! — Фред попытался его оттолкнуть, но Эдриан упрямо мотнул головой и добился того, чтобы Фред кончил ему прямо в рот. Закашлялся, но принял всё до последней капли.  
Эдриан с трудом заполз на постель и плюхнулся рядом с Фредом, который тоже не смог усидеть.  
— Ты просто… Кто тебя научил, а? — шумно дыша, спросил Фред.  
— Никто. Я… сам захотел. Не знаю, — честно признался Эдриан, ощущая приятную лёгкость во всём теле.  
— Если я не доберусь до душа прямо сейчас, то усну, и тогда наши с тобой соседи застанут нас тут прямо в таком виде, — спустя несколько минут пробормотал Фред.  
Эдриан потянулся за палочкой.  
— _Эскуро_! Так будет получше, — устало выдохнул он.  
— Предлагаю раздеться, закрыть полог сцепляющим и спать минимум до завтра, — рыжий всё ещё тяжело, но счастливо выдохнул.  
— Только при условии, что разденешь меня ты. Я — без сил.  
— Я попробую. Но если в процессе я сделаю что-то ещё, не жалуйся… — рассмеялся Фред и начал стягивать с Эдриана джемпер.

***

— Вы все охренели, — заключил возмущённый Ли, когда наутро из-за сцепленного на ночь полога Фреда выбрался Эдриан… и столкнулся с не менее всклокоченной Эм. — В этой спальне у всех есть бурная сексуальная жизнь, кроме меня!  
— Прости, Ли, — хихикнула Эмили. — Всех своих симпатичных подружек я уже раздала старшим курсам. Знакомые парни по этому профилю тоже кончились. Хочешь резиновую уточку?..  
— Да пошли вы… — Ли подхватил одежду и скрылся в душевой.

***

— Я знаю, как решить вашу Большую Проблему, — с гордостью заявила Эм, садясь напротив Эдриана за завтраком. Уже, кажется, никого не удивляло, что эти двое перебрались из-за слизеринского стола к грифферам.  
Эдриан выжидающе посмотрел на одноклассницу. Как подсказывал его опыт, спрашивай не спрашивай — Эм расскажет всё только тогда, когда сама захочет. А значит, в вопросах нет никакого смысла.  
Эмили обиженно надула губы, так и не дождавшись ни одного удивлённого или хотя бы просто заинтересованного восклицания. Гриффиндорцы тоже успели изучить подругу и просто терпеливо ждали, когда её «прорвёт».  
Ждать пришлось недолго, потому что Эм и без того чуть не лопнула.  
— Короче. Во-первых, я выяснила, что именно случилось на Травологии, — тут она с возмущённым осуждением посмотрела на Эдриана. — А ты и так знал, кто тебя ранил, мог бы сразу сказать.  
— Я забыл, — пробормотал Эдриан. Вообще-то, он надеялся, что никто не узнает, почему именно он оказался при смерти, и что удастся свести всё объяснение к несчастному случаю. К сожалению, он не учёл тот факт, что Эм была крестницей Снейпа. А значит, знала всё о ядах, их получении и применении.  
— Ну-ну. Фред, проведёшь потом с ним воспитательную работу насчёт того, как поступают с неудавшимися убийцами в нормальном мире, — велела девчонка. Судя по тому, как сузились глаза Фреда, зерно упало на благодатную почву и вечером Эдриана ждёт Нотация. Боже, как он ненавидел нотации!  
— Во-вторых, я прижала эту мерзавку к стене, выбила из неё все адреса, пароли и явки. И вы не поверите, ЧТО она мне рассказала…

***

Джемме Фарли категорически не везло в любви.  
Нет, всякое случается в жизни. Иногда парень влюбляется не в тебя, а в твою лучшую подругу. Иногда парень вообще не знает о твоём существовании. Иногда — знает и пользуется твоей влюблённостью, потому что мудак.  
Но Джемме Фарли не везло с разнообразием. Она стабильно влюблялась в тех, кто никогда не мог ответить ей взаимностью. У Джеммы Фарли было какое-то поразительное чутьё на геев.  
В десять лет, ещё живя с родителями в маленькой смешанной деревушке у самого моря, Джемма влюбилась в соседского мальчишку-маггла. Он был старше её на два года, носил длинные волосы и отлично играл в крокет. Джемма боялась, он оттолкнёт её, потому что она ведьма. Но вместо этого он сказал: «Прости, мне нравится Джесси». Джесси звали старшего брата Джеммы.  
Джесси учился на три курса старше, на втором и третьем курсе был ловцом слизеринской сборной и дружил со всей командой. Иногда его приятели приезжали к семейству Фарли на каникулы, и тогда Джемма влюбилась во второй раз.  
Эта влюблённость была тяжёлой. Недостижимые старшекурсники, звёзды школьного турнира по квиддичу, несколько раз бравшие кубок, ну разве мог кто-то из них обратить внимание на скромную, ничем не выделяющуюся на фоне остальных младшекурсницу? Джемма плакала в подушку, бегала на тренировки Слизерина — как хорошо, когда твой брат в команде! — и собирала собственноручно сделанные фотокарточки с объектом своей влюблённости.  
К концу второго курса всё стало настолько серьёзно, что Джемма даже устроила за ним слежку.  
И однажды застукала в раздевалке целующимся с другим парнем. Да ещё и с гриффиндорцем!  
Джемма никому не рассказала, потому что не то что произносить — даже думать об увиденном было отвратительно.  
Она поклялась себе, что никогда больше не встанет на те же грабли. Уж лучше она не влюбится никогда и проживёт жизнь старой девой, чем снова испытает такое унижение.  
На третьем курсе Джемма влюбилась снова. Это был такой возраст, когда не влюбиться было невозможно.  
На этот раз избранником её сердца оказался сокурсник. Наученная горьким опытом, Джемма въедливо изучила всё, что было известно о его прошлых или возможных романах. На третьем курсе мало кто из них официально встречался с теми, в кого был влюблён. Это было тяжёлое время невзаимных влюблённостей, и почти каждая девичья подушка в Хогвартсе впитала в себя горькие слёзы тех лет. Но Джемма была довольна: никаких романов, всё чисто. Надо брать.  
Полтора года Джемма обхаживала его. Зашивала порванную в драке мантию — «О, Джем, ты умеешь? Здорово! А поможешь?» Таскала булочки из Большого Зала — «Блин, опять завтрак проспал…» Решала домашнее — «Дурацкая Травология! Зачем она вообще нужна пятым курсам?»  
Джемма безбожно ревновала его ко всему дышащему, а больше всего — к мерзавке Спирс. Эта не только отхватила себе классного парня на Гриффиндоре, но ещё и сидела с Ним на Зельях. Причём за это место Он устроил бой не на жизнь, а на смерть с любым соперником.  
Когда Джемма увидела руку на ширинке, у неё потемнело в глазах. Чёрт с ним, что это происходит на уроке и прямо под носом у грозного декана Снейпа. Но это её, Джеммы Фарли, рука должна была первой оказаться на этой ширинке!  
Целую неделю Джемма обдумывала месть. Действовать наугад было нельзя — Спирс и сама не дура, и своим крестничеством козыряет по поводу и без. Джемма ни разу не слышала, чтобы эту нахалку оставили на отработку, хотя она регулярно пропускала занятия и влипала в неприятности на пару со своим дружком. А значит, заступничество Снейпа — не сказки.  
Но когда Джемма уже придумала отличную месть, на неё могильным камнем обрушилась Сенсация.  
Это случилось снова. Она снова влюбилась и долгих полтора года сохла по такому же извращенцу.  
Но этот не уйдёт безнаказанным. С этим она поквитается.  
За слёзы в подушку, за домашки, за унизительные кексы в постель («О, Джем, ты мой ангел!»).  
Эдриан Пьюси ответит за всех них — за себя, за мальчишку из её родной деревни, за грёбаного Маркуса Флинта, спутавшегося с капитаном гриффиндорцев!  
На этот раз Джемма не отступит.

***

— Вуд, да или нет? — близнецы прижали капитана своей команды к шкафчикам.  
— Вы о чём? — непонимающе дёрнулся он. Впрочем, без особого рвения — ему было прекрасно известно, что Уизли вдвоём точно сильнее.  
— Ты спишь с Маркусом Флинтом — да или нет?  
Джордж насладился выражением заячьего испуга на лице Оливера.  
— С чего вы? Откуда вы?..  
— Расслабься, Вуд, и вспомни, с кем говоришь. Тут никто не станет тебя бить за какие-то там «неправильные отношения». Просто скажи: да или нет? — попросил Фред, отпуская Вуда и подавая брату пример.  
Вуд посмотрел в лица обоим. Кроме искреннего интереса и некоторого азарта, в них не было ничего пугающего.  
— Вы расскажете остальным? — грустно спросил Вуд.  
Близнецы переглянулись. «Да» уже не требовалось.  
— Нет, Олли, — ласково произнёс Фред. — Не мы, а _  
**ты**  
_ расскажешь. А лучше — пригрозишь этим Маркусу.  
— Что? Вы с ума сошли? Да он меня…  
— …убьёт? Вряд ли, — покачал головой Джордж.  
— Хуже, — буркнул Вуд. — Он меня бросит.  
Близнецы снова переглянулись.  
— Я думаю, если ваши отношения пережили три года, кучу турниров и общих драк, то выдержат и это. И ещё, — Фред сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы Вуд осознал всю важность просьбы. — Самая большая угроза для геев в Хогвартсе — это сам Маркус. Так что если он признается, его банально будет некому кошмарить. Зато у него будет шанс хоть раз в жизни поступить по-человечески и к тому же вернуть своего лучшего друга. Пусть подумает.  
— Я передам.

***

Угрюмый Флинт стоял напротив угрюмого Эдриана и угрюмо смотрел на него своими маленькими угрюмыми глазками.  
— А теперь пожмите друг другу руки, обнимитесь — и марш обмениваться опытом! — приказал Джордж. — Потому что я со своей стороны уже объяснил Фреду всё, что знал. Твоя очередь, Марк. Не то допросим Вуда.  
Стоявший тут же Вуд слегка покраснел. Близнецы отлично умели выпытывать информацию, и Оливеру совершенно не хотелось делиться с ними _настолько_ интимными подробностями своей жизни.  
Эм, хлопнув себя по лбу, притянула Вуда ниже и о чём-то шёпотом спросила на ухо.  
Вуд сделался красным как помидор и замотал головой.  
Эм развела пальцы на небольшое расстояние, на что Вуд замотал головой ещё сильнее. Эм развела пальцы шире…  
— Так, хватит! — не выдержал наблюдавший всю эту жестикуляцию Флинт. — Я… будем считать, что я тебя простил, — нахмурившись ещё больше, сказал он Эдриану.  
— Ты — меня? — переспросил тот и скрестил руки на груди.  
Эмили оглянулась на парней… и немного развела уже руками. Вуд, судя по виду, уже провалился со стыда под землю и оставил вместо себя пылающий смущением призрак.  
— Ладно-ладно, — затараторил Флинт. — Прости, что… ну… был мудаком, подставил тебя перед всей школой, угрожал побить…  
— Убить, — встрял с поправками Фред. — И что врал ему о своей ориентации ещё.  
— Да, и за это всё тоже. Мир?  
Эдриан поизучал бывшего друга, оглянулся на ребят и на ободряюще улыбающегося Фреда… и протянул бывшему врагу руку.  
— Мир.  
— Отлично! — обрадовалась Эм. — А теперь… Во-первых, экспертная комиссия заключила, что тролли в генеалогическом древе исследуемого нами объекта точно отсутствуют. Информация — сто процентов, — близнецы дружно хрюкнули. Впрочем, они и так догадались о смысле её недавних манипуляций. — Во-вторых, я считаю, нужно устроить тройное свидание. Ну и в-третьих… Прости, Ли. Я не захватила резиновую уточку.  
Ли неудержимо покраснел.  
— А что. По-моему, неплохо мы справились с налаживанием межфакультетских отношений, — усмехнулся Эдриан. — Во всех смыслах слова.  
Его поддержали дружным смехом, несмотря на возмущённое бурчание Ли.  
— Знаете, что? — Фред приобнял Эдриана за пояс. — Тройное свидание устроим как-нибудь в другой раз. Потому что не знаю, как у вас, а у нас и обычного-то ни одного не было.  
Эдриан не стал говорить, что у них и без свиданий всё очень серьёзно. В конце концов, с его забывчивостью и привычкой не запирать дверь душевой, скоро не только Джордж будет в курсе, насколько глубоко… всё зашло.  
— Я так понимаю, твоего возвращения в слизеринскую спальню сегодня можно не ждать? — усмехнулся Маркус. Вуд стоял рядом с ним. И хотя они не держались за руки и не делали ничего, что обычно делают пары, их плечи касались, и Маркус держался чуть впереди, как будто готовый в любой момент защищать Оливера.  
Эдриан вспомнил, как тот быстро сдался, видя нравственные мучения Вуда, и подумал, что, при всех своих несовершенствах, Флинт всё ещё достоин подражания. Хотя бы в том, что касается любви.  
Но он взял Фреда за руку. Потому что он — это он. И ему — никому из них — не нужно скрываться.  
Лёгкое пожатие послужило ему ответом. 


End file.
